Drabble-Anthology
by toolazytofindaname
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles. The genre and characters will vary and I will change the info accordingly. 01: During a night full of thunder Fugaku can't sleep and is feeling guilty for telling his youngest son off when he clearly was scared of the storm raging outside. 02: Tsunade is sending Sasuke off on a mission, but for once he declines. Why would he do that? SasuSaku
1. Lightning

I have a lot of unfinished stories lying around on my computer that are too small and unfinished to be seperate stories(even just one-shots) but too big for me to feel good about them just lying around. So I figured I could upload them in a colection of drabbles - an anthology. (therfore 'Drabble-Anthology')

Anyway, here's the first one! I hope you like it!

**Title: **Lightning

**Summary: **During a night full of thunder Fugaku can't sleep and is feeling guilty for telling his youngest son off when he clearly was scared of the storm raging outside. (I suck at summaries, but oh well)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Naruto or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku did not like thunder. It wasn't like he was scared of it, no he just couldn't sleep. The flashes and the noise always kept him awake.

The Uchiha patriarch sat up in the bed, looking at his wife, Mikoto Uchiha. The thunder didn't seem to bother her at all as she was still dead to the world. Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Fugaku couldn't help but think that he was lucky to have found such a beautiful, caring wife. Contrary to common belief Fugaku was a kind man. But being the head of one of the strongest, most well-known clans in the entire ninja world, he had to keep up a stern exterior. Even towards his two dear sons. And he hated it, how his youngest son seemed to distance himself from him. As though he thought he didn't care. But he had to prepare him from the harshness of the world outside. That wasn't necessary with Itachi. Because Itachi already knew – He had seen it first hand when he was only four years old. Sasuke hadn't, seeing that he was born after the end of the war. And that was why Fugaku was always more strict with Sasuke. Though he had to admit that he really liked the bubbly cheerful little pal and the way he almost always smiled that bright, innocent smile.

Fugaku could only hope nothing would ever wipe that smile away.

After just sitting in the bed for what felt like hours Fugaku decided to do something more productive and go to the kitchen for a cup of water.

As he stood by the sink, half emptied cup in hand, he wondered how Itachi was doing. He was on a week-long mission to the Sand. The thunder would probably reach him in a couple of hours.

Itachi seemed to be fine with thunder though, unlike his younger brother. Fugaku's thoughts then drifted events from earlier that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Fugaku was just getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door to the bedroom._

"_Mom? Dad?" A tiny voice asked as the door creaked open enough for the little boy to peer into his parents' bedroom._

"_Yes?" Mikoto, who was already in bed said, beckoning for the child to enter._

"_C-Can I sleep w-with you tonight?" Their youngest son, Sasuke asked, looking scared._

"_No." Fugaku's voice was stern and final. There would be no discussion._

"_But, Fugaku, look at him." His wife tried to reason, but Fugaku wouldn't budge._

"_No. He's too old for this."_

_Sasuke, who had feared, but still expected this outcome slowly, disappointedly nodded and then left the room almost soundlessly._

_**End of flashback**_

To be honest he was feeling kind of guilty for telling his young son off like that. He knew Sasuke usually slept with Itachi during thunder storms, but obviously that wasn't an option tonight. And so, just to make sure, Fugaku downed the rest of the water, before filling the now empty cup and heading for the young boy's room.

Before he could open the door to Sasuke's room to make sure he had fallen asleep after all, a light, muffled sob made his hand freeze in midair. Was he- Was he really crying? But Sasuke didn't cry! Never. Not even when he broke his leg, even though most children his age would cry just by getting a bruise or small wound on their knee. Fugaku remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he had asked if he could sleep with them earlier, and suddenly the little flicker of guilt he'd felt doubled tenfold. Silently pushing the door open he looked at his son who was hiding underneath his covers as though trying to block out the thunder – or maybe keep in the sobs. He was shaking, Fugaku noticed as he unconsciously went nearer. Suddenly, the heap on the bed seemed to freeze.

"Who-Who's there?" A small, shaking voice asked and Fugaku was actually a little impressed. Sasuke had sensed his presence even though he hadn't made a sound. Slowly, the covers were lifted just enough for the young boy to get a sight of the intruder. As lightning struck once again, Sasuke almost gasped at the sight of his father there in his room. Hesitantly he sat up, letting the covers pool around his waist. "D-dad?" The boy flinched at another flash of lightning and Fugaku walked the last few steps to the bed and sat down at the side.

"Here, drink" he ordered almost gently as he held out the cup of water. Sasuke took the glass with shaking little hands and quickly, quietly drank its contents. When he was done, Fugaku took the glass and put it down on the bedside table, before moving back to scoop his little son up in his arms. Sasuke quickly grabbed a hold of his father's shirt as he walked out of the room.

Back in the master bedroom Mikoto had woken up to find the other side of the bed empty. She was puzzled at first, but when she heard the door to the room be slid open she smiled at the sight of her husband walking in with their youngest son slightly shaking in his arms.

When he made it to the bed, Fugaku gently laid his son down next to his mother before he too climbed in and put an arm around the young boy who immediately snuggled into his chest. Gently, Mikoto moved over and wrapped her arm around the boy, letting her other hand wave through his hair in a comforting motion. It wasn't long before the little boy fell asleep.

Looking down at Sasuke's almost peaceful, sleeping face, Fugaku once again felt guilty for telling his son off in the first place. Bu looking over at his wife who was smiling reassuringly at him, he knew that he had made up for his mistake. With that thought Uchiha Fugaku fell asleep with his dear, young, innocent son in his arms, the thunder roaring on outside and a smile just shy of spreading on his face.

* * *

I actually wanted to call this 'Thunder' but seeing that I already have one fic called that, I settled for lightning. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D


	2. Warmth

Another story! Summer holidays have arrived and therefore I've got no school, homework or exams to worry about and I have time to write :) Don't expect this rate of uploads to continue though. I have another story/drabble-thingy that I'm almost done with and a few really short drabbles or whatever(the shortest one has got between 100 and 200 words...) that I might upload here (as in - part of this anthology).

Anyway, enjoy the story and please leave a review okay? This anthology has got no reviews at all yet.

**Tilte: **Warmth

**Author:** toolazytofindaname

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' or any of it's characters. Only the plot in this story belongs to me.

**Summary:** Tsunade is sending Sasuke off on a mission, but for once he declines. Why would he do that? SasuSaku

* * *

"No. I won't take it."

"Yes you will. You're the only one who's able to do it."

"You and I both know that's not true. And I don't really care 'bout what you have to say; it's not gonna change my mind anyway."

"Why not? – Why don't you want to do this? It's not usually a problem for you."

Sasuke looked around at the other people in the room – They were all ANBU and jounins he's been on missions with before; he knew he could trust every single one of them, but that didn't change the fact that he'd promised to tell only Tsunade.

"Can I talk with you alone?" Sasuke asked after a long pause. He looked into the hokage's eyes again, hoping she would see the seriousness in his eyes and understand that he didn't want anyone else to hear what he had to say.

As Tsunade sat down on her chair in the now empty office, she ordered Sasuke to speak. The former nukenin nodded and thought for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You know how Sakura and I are… together, right?" The hokage nodded and Sasuke went on. "Well, she's never been particularly happy about my doing this kind of missions, but she goes along with it, because she knows it's necessary, and she does it too once in a while. But right now…" Sasuke trailed off and looked away from the woman, making her wonder what was wrong.

"Sasuke." The hokage said when Sasuke had been silent for almost three minutes.

"She's pregnant." Sasuke muttered so low, that Tsunade barely was able to hear it.

"She's what?! How?!"

"You really want me to answer that? And I thought you were a medic."

"No. I am – and a good one at that. But… when?"

"She found out a couple of weeks ago. She's about a month in and already full on with a high temper and drastic mood swings – more so than usual."

"And you don't want to leave her."

"Not really, no, but I'll take the missions as usual for the next couple of months – just not this kind. And I guess I'll keep doing short, not-dangerous missions until a month or so before she's due – and get back on full as soon as they can both manage fine without me."

"Why, exactly, is this kind of mission different from the others?"

"I don't want her to worry more than she does already. I don't want her to think I'm cheating on her."

"That sounds fair. But why haven't Sakura told me anything?"

"She wanted to, but she didn't know how."

"Oh. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We don't even know the gender."

"Right. Do you want to?"

"No. We want it to be a surprise."

"Of course. Well, you're dismissed then. My congratulations to both you and Sakura." The hokage said with a smile on her face. She was really happy the two had found each other. At first she'd been a little apprehensive, but she now knew that Sasuke would take good care of her apprentice.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, bowing slightly in respect. Tsunade just shook her head. She was sure he only showed respect because he was afraid she'd change her mind. She probably wouldn't, but there was no need to tell him that, right?

* * *

"How did it go?" Sakura asked when she felt Sasuke nearing from behind.

"Fine." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She sent her congratulations to both of us." Sakura smiled at that and leaned back against his chest. "When should we tell Naruto and Kakashi?"

"I think we should let them figure it out on their own."

"Hn. Naruto probably won't know until we stand with the child in front of him."

"Haha, give him a chance, Sasuke. He's smarter than you think."

"Hn. Kakashi will probably figure it out soon."

"Yeah."

"Sasuke"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad."

"Hm?"

"That we're having a baby – starting a family. I know we can't replace your 'real' family, but…"

"It's fine, Sakura. I don't want anyone to replace them. But I'm glad too, that I can finally start anew. And I promise I'll try to be a better dad for our child than my father was for me."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Sasuke."

Sakura could feel herself grow warm when she saw Sasuke's small, gentle smile reflected in the window in front of them.


	3. I Love You

I know this is really short, but I really like it and thought it was better than nothing, so I hope you enjoy it anyway :-)

Reply to 'SMILE': Well, I'm glad you like it :) - And your wish has hereby been granted! :D

**Title: **I Love You

**Summary:** Sakura is feeling limited by her wheelchair, but the love of her life makes it bearable.

**Pairing: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters - only the story is mine.

* * *

It had always been her favorite part of the day. In the evening, when they had finished eating and Sasuke would pick her up from the wheelchair and carry her up the stairs, through their bedroom and out on the balcony. There, he would sit down in a comfortable-looking armchair and then situate her in his lap. He would then wrap his arms securely around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder and they would watch the sun set over the sea. Sometimes, when none of them had to go to work in the morning, Sasuke would even bring a blanket, two glasses and a bottle of wine and they would stay in that armchair until the bottle was empty. Then, Sasuke would carry her to bed and tug her in before getting in beside her.

It hadn't always been like that though, and even if Sakura loved to spend her evening like that with Sasuke, she still kind of missed their 'evening-ritual' from before the incident. Back then they would discard their shoes on the patio before taking a walk on the beach, hand in hand, as the sun set and the stars came out.

Obviously, they couldn't do that anymore. Not since she was put in a wheelchair. At first, Sasuke had suggested they make a path – of tree or something – in the sand that she could drive on but Sakura had been against that because she thought it would ruin the beach – which it would, Sasuke had agreed. He had then suggested that he could carry her on his back. That worked out fine until she got pregnant and she thought it would be too much weight to put on his back, while he thought it would be too much pressure to put on her stomach.

They had started the 'balcony-tradition' two months after the incident, on their five year anniversary. She knew Sasuke had treasured their evening walks as much as she had, and they both hoped they would one day be able to do it again, but for now the balcony would have to do.

One thing about their evening tradition hadn't changed though:

Before they fell asleep at night Sasuke would pull her close, kiss her forehead before nuzzling into her hair and softly whisper goodnight. Sakura had come to understand that that was his way of saying 'I love you'.


	4. Peace

**Title: **Peace

**Summary:** Obito is gone, but Madara is still standing. Though, he has no chance against the reunited team 7. In his last moments, Madara fires off a final jutsu that throws all of them away. When Sasuke wakes up, he gets a surprise that makes him think he's already dead.

**Rating:** K – Maybe T for the mentioning of severe injuries.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from my stories.

**Copyright:** The story is mine, though, so please don't steal it, okay? :)

**Note:** I've had this one finished for a little while, but for some reason didn't upload it O_o Here it is though, so I hope you like it :D

* * *

"Sasuke?"

_That… That voice… it's so familiar…_

"Sasuke, wake up."

_But… He's-…_

"Ugh." Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but found the usually effortless task to be almost impossible.

"Sasuke." Blinking, Sasuke tried to clear his vision. As the blurry dots started to form a somewhat clear picture, Sasuke looked right into a pair of very black, very _familiar_ eyes.

"D-Dad?" Sasuke croaked out; not believing his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, half in pain, half in confusion. Then, coming to a conclusion, he continued. "So I did die, then." It almost surprised him how calm he felt about the thought. Maybe that was just what death did to people. Or maybe it was because he was finally able to see his family again – his father was a… not-so-living proof of that.

"No." The voice was the same stern one he remembered from his early childhood. All of his childhood, he realized. The massacre of his family had forcefully shoved him right into adulthood at the age of, what? Seven? Eight? He didn't even remember anymore.

Suddenly, Sasuke's sluggish mind registered what his father had just said.

"No? But… you were…" He trailed off, surprising himself by not being able to say the word. Funny how easy it was to accept his own demise, but his father's? Not even after almost ten years.

"Yes." Fugaku answered, knowing full well what the younger Uchiha was trying to say. "I am. I don't know what is going on, I just know that I am dead, and yet somehow I am back among the living."

Slowly, Sasuke's mind drew forth the information he needed to explain how that was possible.

"Of course. Edo Tensei."

"Edo Tensei?" Fugaku asked, for once confused about what his son was talking about.

"Yeah. Though, no offence, Father, but why would someone revive you? And who did it?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. I don't even know what you're talking about. And… where are we? I don't recognize anything."

"You really have no idea of what's going on? Well, we're in the middle of the war. Or well, we were – I believe it's over by now." As Sasuke told his father about everything that had happened since the Uchiha massacre, he tried not to be distracted by how strange it felt to be teaching his father a piece of world history.

When Sasuke finished his tale, the older Uchiha just nodded as he tried to make sense of everything he'd just heard. And as he did that, he tried to find a trace of the cherry little boy he once had called his son, in this serious, grown-up man resting against him; bruised and batted and only half alive. He felt a piece of his heart grow numb and die when he found out he couldn't.

_You promised, Itachi. You promised you would take care of him. But this… This man isn't my son. It's clear that he was once, but… he's changed so much… If just… If I could just see my little boy again, the way he was back then…_

"Father?" Slowly, a small, warm smile made its way over Fugaku's face. It seemed his wish had been granted. Because, even though Sasuke appeared strong and tough and nothing like the little boy Fugaku remembered, he could see now, as he looked into the eyes of the man before him, that it was all just a façade. The real Sasuke, the one he could call his son, was still very much there. And it came forth now, right there in front of him, in those dark eyes that looked so much like his wife's. _If just you could see him now, Mikoto. He's grown into such a fine young man._

"I-" Fugaku started, but found that he wasn't really sure what to say. "I know you did a lot of… wrong things so far in your life. But, mostly, I think I should blame myself and the ninja world for that. And in the end you made the right decision in helping Konoha and the allied shinobi. I know that's… strange, coming from me, since I was one of the biggest patrons of the Uchiha's coup d'état, but… But Itachi lived a dreadful life to save Konoha. By choosing their side, you have honored you brother." Fugaku noticed the sadness that took place in Sasuke's eyes, and he recognized it from when he was still alive. He recognized it as the one that would show every time he compared Sasuke to his older brother, and he understood now what it meant. Suddenly, every single memory of that sad look flashed through his mind, and he realized: _I let him think he was inferior. I let him think he wasn't good enough. – That I loved Itachi more. _And he said the first thing that flew through his mind. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke. You certainly are my son." And Fugaku saw the surprise, the happiness, the _light_ return to Sasuke's eyes, and as the young man lunged forward with a strength he shouldn't have had, given the state he was in, and threw his arms around the older man's neck, Fugaku thought that he might just have found the peace he'd never really had.


End file.
